Usuario:Aguamarina Kawaii :3
¡Ho howdy Veo que has venido a ver mi perfil o saber mas de mi ;D si quieres saber mas de lo que estara aqui,entonces ve al rincon porque no podras saber mas (? okey comenzemos n.n Mi lista de amigos :D : RainbowQuartz08 : (BFF) Una gran amiga, siempre me apoya y se que puedo contar con ella en las buenas y en las malas (y ella conmigo) y es mi hermanita,si lees estoy hermanita sabes que te quiero :'3 Ethereal Rose : (BFF) Vaya,que decir de ella, es una usuaria unica super divertida y dispuesta a ayudar, me agrada como es y es una de mis hermanitas, Eth si lees esto tambien te kero :'3 ' Mamoncho : '(Mejor amigo) Es un buen usuario,le gusta ayudar en lo que pueda y es muy simpatico XGinex : (BFF) Es una genial amiga siempre puedo contar con ella super divertida dobre todo cuando empieza la hora de las preguntas random d4 (? ademas que mee encanta como dibuja,Ginex si lees esto, te quiero :'3 Fire Garnet : (BFF) Es una gran usuaria,la conoci con su anterior nombre "GarnetCrystalGem320" es muy simpatica fue una de mis primeras amigas que me recibio con los brazos abiertos cuando entre a esta wiki,Fire si lees esto te quiero :'3 ' ElNobDeTfm : (Mi pareja) Que decir de el :3 es un gran usuario,muy divertido y genial, ser su pareja me hace sentir especial, decir que esta linda pareja llego desde una gran amistad a un shipeo y despues a volverse realidad es algo que ni yo me lo puedo creer <3 Nob,si lees esto, I love so much <3 :3 Marshallow ': (Mejor amigo) Que decir de el,es un usuario que sabe dibujar muy bien y agradable muchas veces ' Wendigo Salvaje ': (Mejor amigo) Es un gran amigo muy chistoso y simpatico,un gran brony (? Connie Maheswaran : (mejor amiga) Esta usuaria es muy simpatica y divertida que decir de ella,es una de mis mejores amigas :3 Water Pearl : (Mejor amiga) Es una genial usuaria,siempre dispuesta a ayudar,es muy genial y la considero de mis mejores amigas n.n OnixCosmic : (Mejor hermana) (BFF) Es una usuaria que casi no se conecta, pero es mi hermana en la vida real,ella es genial ^^ Zafi576 : (BFF) Que decir de ella :3,es una gran usuaria y muy graciosa y es una de mis hermanitas,Zafi momo si lees esto te quiero :'3 Sapphire U : (Mejor amiga) Es toda una loquilla 7u7 okno, es una buena amiga que le gusta mucho muffet, es una usuaria muy divertida y sin mencionar que le gusta mucho el yaoi (? StevonnieLaLoca : (BFF) Es una buena amiga y tambien es muy lokisha y muy divertida, ella tiene a su pareja papa, y stivoni, si lees eso, el Paponnie is real (elmo2) (? Una papa aburrida : (Mejor papa(?) okya (Mejor amigo) Es un usuario que siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar n-n el tiene a su pareja Stivonnie y es muy divertido y siempre esta en tumblr (? The GTU : (mejor amigo) Es un buen amigo muy divertido y con frases nievas todos los dias(? un buen amigo con el que puedo confiar n-n Una gatita muy kawaii : (Mejor amiga) Un abuena amiga muy divertida y con roles largos (? GPL94 : (Mejor amigo) Es un amigo que siempre apoya y le gusta ayudar a los usuarios que lo necesitan n-n Señor Panda : mejor panda(? okno (mejor amigo) Es un buen amigo aunque aveces es muy pandoso :v (? David a esmeralda sayan : (Mejor amigo) Un buen amigo que le gusta undertale y dragon ball es muy chistoso y que decir de el me agrada como es :v Mi lista de personas que no me caen bien :v #Yukimenoko marionette #Kagammine Rin * Cosas que me gustan #Undertale:Amodoro Undertale para mi el mejor juego de la historia *3* #Las fresas d4 amo las fresas tanto que cuando me enojo o hago esfuerzo se me marca una fresa en mi frente (happy) #'Donas d4 amo las donas ni una otra cosa que las donas en especial las de glaciado blanco :3' #'Jugos:No bebo otra cosa que no sean jugos los amo *0* (despues no tendre riñon lo se) ' #'Cocos:Amo los cocos tanto que asi me dicen(? okya me gustan los cocos pero no por que me gusten me dicen asi (staven) ' #'Pay:Amo el pay de fresa es el mejor,de hecho en vez de comer pastel en mi cumple siempre pido pay :3 ' #'Dulces:los dulces me encantan no hay otra cosa que no ame que no sean los dulces en ezpecial(? ocno en especial las gomitas y el chocolate n.n' ' ' * 'Curiosidades o cosas que quieras saber ;D ' #'Mi nombre real es carisma (Soy la unic que conosca con ese nombre) (soy ezpecial(? )' #'Me gusta coleccionar muñecas tanto que ya tengo toda la coleccion de ever after high y monster high (happy) ' #'En mi salon era la 3° mas alta ya que no cresi mucho en esos tiempos ' #'Actualmente mido 1.58 ' #'Tengo 10 gato y los amo aunque otros me odien (okay) ' #'Estoy obsesionada con crear algo para que personajes ficticios se vuelvan realidad (en especial Asriel Dreemurr) ' #'Mis colores favoritos son el aguamarina el turquesa y el negro ' #'me encanta la musica de vocaliod ' ' * 'Aqui vendran cosas random (como personajes que me gustan etc.)' #'Mi cancion fav de vocaloid es "1925" de miku ' #'Mis personajes' favs de undertale son:1° Asriel Dreemurr 2°Flowey (tanto omega como normal) 3°Sans #'Mi mayor sueño es ver como la nieve cae ' #'Me gusta el frio porque tomo chocolate caliente y me abrigo mucho :3' ' *' Canciones favoritas (random) ' #'Hopes and Dreams/Save the World' #'I'm the bad guy ' #'Heir of Grief' #'Fuerte de verdad verdad' #'Megalovania' #'Memory ' #'Under Our Spell' #'Welcome to the Show' *' Frases que me gustan ' #'Howdy ' #'El pasado fue ayer el presente es hoy y es mejor ' #'Chat morido' #'I'm the bad guy (elmo2)' '' * 'Userboxes <3 ' ' ' si te consideras mi amigo puedes poner esta userbox: Ponla como: "Userbox Aguamarina Kawaii :3" Con dos " " al inicio y al final n-n *Dibujos hermosos hechos por mi<3 ' Aguamarina Kawaii -3.png|Una cosita que hice <3 Aguamarina kawaii -3.png|mi primer dibujo que hice Chara y frisk.png|Un dibujo que hice en un concurso ' Bueno hasta aqui llego mi perfil,espero que tengas un muy buen dia y que hayas disfrutado viendo mi perfil ^^ te veo luego